Sky
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Sora dan segala permasalahan cintanya dengan Leon dan Ken. Memang, di setiap peristiwa, selalu ada hati yang sakit dan terluka, tapi itu bukanlah akhir dari semua. Warn: OOC, aneh, GaJe, dll. Pair: LeonSora! Don't like don't read. RnR please? :D


~Sky~

Disc: Kaleido Star belong to Gonzo Digimation Holding (Japan), G&G Entertainment (Korea), Junichi Sato, Reiko Yoshida, and Yoshimasa Hiraike.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warn: OOC (terutama Leon... Huhuhu), GaJe, aneh, dll.

-ENJOY!-

* * *

Sora memandang punggung tegap Leon yang makin menjauh darinya. Hatinya seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika Leon meninggalkannya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras. Ia sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi pertunjukkannya bersama Leon. Dia sudah berusaha agar teknik bidadarinya diakui Leon.

Sora memang berhasil. Dia mendapat tepuk tangan dan sambutan yang meriah dari penonton. Bahkan dari Layla. Sora juga melihat wajah-wajah gembira yang menyambutnya dari bangku penonton. Tapi tidak dari Leon, pasangan sekaligus orang yang ia kagumi dan...

Sora baru menyadari, dibalik rasa kagumnya pada pria berambut silver itu, dia sangat mencintainya.

Sora menunduk, menghiraukan ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat kesal. Kesal karena Leon tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya. Bahkan menengok pada Sora pun tidak!

Tapi Sora sendiri tahu, Leon tidak akan pernah memandangnya sampai kapan pun. Mungkin dia harus belajar melupakan perasaannya itu. Walaupun sangat sulit.

Ooo0ooO

Leon melangkah menjauhi stage pertunjukkan, tapi dia sempat melihat Sora melalui ujung matanya. Rasanya menyakitkan menjauhi seseorang yang kau cintai. Sangat sakit. Bahkan Leon merasa hatinya seperti hancur.

Ketika Leon merasa jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari Sora, dia menengok. Dan betapa hancur hatinya ketika melihat Sora. Sora yang biasanya bersemangat, tampak sangat terluka.

Sungguh, Leon lebih memilih dirinya ditusuk ribuan pisau dari pada melihat Sora seperti itu.

Ooo0ooO

''Sora, kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya Mia, teman baik Sora. Sora mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah berjanji akan menyimpan semua kepedihannya sendirian.

''Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau tampak pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Benar kau baik-baik saja?''

''Aku baik-baik saja Mia, jangan khawatir.'' Sora kembali memasang senyum palsunya. Untungnya Mia tidak menyadari kalau senyuman Sora palsu.

''Baiklah, kalau kau sakit atau kau butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku atau Anna, kami siap membantu kok,'' ucap Mia. Dalam hati Sora mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia berbohong kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang selalu menyayanginya dengan tulus. Tapi Sora sudah berjanji, dan janjinya harus ditepati. Dia tidak mau menyeret sahabat-sahabatnya dalam masalah cintanya yang kompleks.

Sudah cukup ia yang menderita. Jangan bawa sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia harus tegar. Ia harus kuat. Demi janjinya yang sebenarnya terlalu menyakitkan untuk Sora jalani sendiri.

Tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya...

Ketika Mia pergi, barulah Sora menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sora terus menangis. Membongkar dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Hanya ketika dia sendiri di kamarnya bersama Fool, dia bisa menangis. Bahkan Fool tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan tangisan Sora.

Ooo0ooO

Leon membaca surat di tangannya dengan nafas tertahan. Surat itu berisi permohonan agar Leon tampil di sebuah pertunjukkan di Paris. Sekarang penentuan ada ditangannya. Hanya ada pilihan 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

''Bagaimana Leon?'' tanya pak pemilik dengan malas.

Suatu pilihan berat. Kalau dulu, dia akan langsung memih 'ya'. Alasannya sederhana, agar tidak bosan. Tapi kali ini dia ragu-ragu. Di sisi hatinya yang lain, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sora sendirian.

''Ya,'' ucap Leon bimbang. Sepertinya pak pemilik menyadari kebimbangan Leon. Itu terbukti dari sorot matanya yang tajam.

''Kuberi waktu sampai besok. Pikirkanlah sekali lagi jawabanmu. Besok kau datang lagi ke sini tepat jam 11 siang lengkap dengan jawaban tegasmu.''

''Tapi bukankah aku harus sampai di Paris besok jam 8?'' tanya Leon. Pak pemilik tertawa.

''Itu hanya untuk latihan. Pertunjukkannya diadakan lusa,'' jawab pak pemilik. ''Lagi pula aku tidak yakin kau bisa meninggalkan Sora ketika kau dan dia sama-sama dalam kebimbangan.''

Leon terkejut mendengar ucapan pak pemilik. Matanya melihat pak pemilik dengan tatapan aneh. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum misterius.

''Kenapa kau bisa tahu?''

''Well, aku adalah orang yang ingin tahu,'' jawab pak pemilik. Matanya tidak lagi melihat Leon, tapi melihat pemandangan dari jendela ruangannya.

''aku jadi heran, kenapa Sarah mau pacaran denganmu.'' Ucapan Leon membuat pak pemilik terkejut. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leon.

''Kenapa kau bisa tahu?'' tanya pak pemilik.

''Aku adalah orang yang ingin tahu.'' Leon menirukan ucapan pak pemilik, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan pak pemilik yang masih mencerna kata-kata Leon.

Ooo0ooO

Sora berjalan santai di tepi pantai. Di pantai inilah dia menemuka Jonathan. Sora tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

'Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang,' batinnya. 'Aku lebih memilih tidak bertemu Leon. Dia membuat hatiku sakit.'

Sora masih menyusuri pantai ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Ken yang sedang berlari-lari mendekatinya. Dengan heran, Sora memperhatikannya.

''Kau kenapa Ken?'' tanya Sora ketika Ken sudah ada di hadapannya.

''Kukira kau ada di mana. Ternyata di sini,'' ucap Ken sambil tersenyum manis. ''Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.''

''Ada apa?''

''Begini, sebenarnya... Eh, itu...'' Sora hampir saja tertawa melihat betapa gugupnya Ken. ''Sebenarnya...''

''Sebenarnya apa?'' tanya Sora tidak sabar.

''Se... Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu! Bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?'' ucap Ken akhirnya, walaupun wajahnya sudah merah luar biasa saking malunya.

Sora terdiam. Tidak menyangka akan pernyataan cinta Ken. Hatinya kembali mengalami dilema. Antara ya atau tidak. Di sisi lain dia ingin menerima cinta Ken, tapi dia juga masih mencintai Leon.

''Maaf Ken,'' jawab Sora. ''Aku sudah mencintai seseorang.''

Hati Ken seperti remuk ketika mendengar Sora meminta maaf. Tapi dia berusaha tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya. Sudah cukup ia terlihat lemah karena penyakitnya.

''Kau tak apa Ken?'' Terdengar nada khawatir dari suara Sora. Ken menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

''Tentu saja aku tak apa Sora,'' ucap Ken ceria. Berusaha meyakinkan Sora kalau dia baik-baik saja. ''Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa orang yang kau cintai itu?''

''Eh.'' wajah Sora merona. ''Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?''

''Ya, tenang saja Sora. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa.''

''Sebenarnya aku mencintai Leon,'' ucap Sora malu-malu. Ken tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Berarti dugaannya selama ini benar. Sora mencintai Leon.

''Tapi sepertinya dia membenciku.'' Sora menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Akhirnya dia bisa mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya pada seseorang.

Ken menghampiri Sora, lalu memeluk gadis itu. Sora memberontak dan hendak melawan Ken, tapi Ken tidak melepas pelukannya.

''Kau harus tahu konsekuensi mencintai seseorang, Sora,'' ucap Ken pelan, namun Sora masih bisa mendengarnya. ''Kalau kau mengenal cinta, kau juga akan mengenal rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.''

Tanpa Ken beritahu, Sora juga sudah paham tentang rasa sakit itu. Rasa yang begitu sakit, hingga membuat hatinya seakan pecah.

Sora mulai menangis di pelukan Ken. Tapi rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak hilang. Malah semakin dalam menancap di jiwanya.

Ken juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sora. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanya berusaha menghibur Sora. Sesakit apapun hatinya karena penolakan gadis Jepang itu.

Ironis. Dua orang yang merasakan sakit akibat cinta, berpelukan sambil menangis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi Ken dan Sora yang sedang berpelukan. Mata milik seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang.

Cinta, permainan apa lagi yang akan kau mainkan pada mereka?

Ooo00ooO

Leon berjalan menuju toilet dengan hati gusar. Entah kenapa melihat Ken dan Sora berpelukan membuatnya marah.

'Oh tuhan, jangan katakan kalau aku cemburu,' batin Leon. Dia memandang bayangannya di cermin toilet. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut silver panjang bertubuh proposional.

''Kau tidak pantas untuk Sora,'' ucap Leon sambil menunjuk bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Dia tersenyum pahit. Mungkin takdir memang tidak menyatukan mereka berdua. Dari awal memang Leon yang salah. Salah karena mencintai Sora. Salah karena bingung mengekspresikan rasa cintanya hingga membuat Sora benci padanya. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Leon saat ini.

Tetapi pemikiran seseorang bisa saja berbeda dari kenyataan bukan?

''Tampaknya aku memang harus pergi ke Paris.''

Ooo00ooO

Ken berjalan menuju toilet. Sekarang yang dibutuhkannya adalah menetralkan perasaannya. Mungkin setelah itu, dia bisa melupakan cintanya pada Sora.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu toilet pria ketika terdengar suara yang putus asa.

''Tampaknya aku harus pergi ke Paris.''

Ken langsung mengenali pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Leon? Ken agak cemburu, mengingat Sora mencintai Leon. Tapi sedikit banyak Ken merasa penasaran juga. Apa maksud perkataan Leon tadi? Kenapa Leon berkata dia akan ke Paris?

Ken melupakan tujuan awalnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan toilet pria. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah memberitahu Sora. Tapi Ken tidak perlu repot mencari Sora karena yang dicari tampak keluar dari toilet wanita.

''Sora!'' panggil Ken. ''Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.''

Sora memandang Ken dengan sorot mata heran. Bukankah tadi mereka sedang dalam kesedihan? Kenapa sekarang Ken tampak panik?

''Tenanglah Ken,'' omel Sora. ''Ada apa? Ceritakan dengan pelan-pelan saja.''

''Tadi aku mendengar suara Leon sebelum aku masuk toilet.'' Ken bingung sendiri ketika akan berkata kalimat apa yang barusan didengarnya di toilet. Dia takut membuat Sora terluka secara tidak langsung. Melihat Sora menangis saja sudah membuktikan kerapuhan Sora. Tapi jika ia menyembunyikan hal ini, Sora malah akan tambah terluka.

Terkadang jujur walaupun sakit lebih dipilih daripada berbohong demi kebaikan.

''Ken?'' tanya Sora tidak sabar. ''Lalu bagaimana?''

''Aku mendengar dia akan pergi ke... Ke Paris.''

Sora membelalakkan matanya. Ke Paris? Ah, seharusnya Sora bahagia. Bukankah dengan begitu jalannya melupakan Leon semakin mudah? Tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari mungkin akan menghilangkan perasaannya pada pemuda tampan itu.

''Sora?''

''Aku tak apa Ken.'' Sora mencoba tersenyum. ''Aku juga sudah memutuskan aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Mengambil cuti selama satu bulan rasanya tidak begitu berdosa kan?''

''Apa?'' Kali ini yang merespon bukan Ken, melainkan Leon. Sora terlonjak kaget melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah berada di depannya. Melihatnya dengan tidak percaya.

''Ah, selamat sore Leon,'' sapa Sora ramah, setelah mendapat pengendalian dirinya lagi. ''Kudengar kau akan pergi ke Paris? Urusan pribadi atau ada pertunjukkan?''

''Pertunjukkan,'' jawab Leon pelan. ''Kenapa kau mau pulang ke Jepang?''

''Hanya ingin liburan saja. Aku rindu dengan Jepang.''

''Oh,'' komentar Leon. ''Kalau begitu selamat berlibur.''

''Dan semoga sukses dengan pertunjukannya, Leon,'' ucap Sora sambil tersenyum lembut. Leon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ken dan Sora.

''Apa kubilang.'' Sora menghembuskan napasnya. ''Dia membenciku.''

Ken tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia menyadari tatapan ganjil Leon ketika memandang Sora. Tatapan terluka, seolah takut kehilangan. Bukan pandangan benci atau sinis yang biasa Leon perlihatkan.

''Sora. Kurasa dia tidak membencimu,'' ucap Ken pelan. Sora tertawa palsu, lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. ''Aku rasa aku harus bersiap-siap. Aku akan pulang besok pagi.''

''Kau sudah dapat izin dari pak pemilik?'' tanya Ken, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya kerna Sora sudah agak jauh darinya.

''Sudah.''

Ooo00ooO

''Leon.''

Ken melangkah mendekati Leon. Leon memandang Ken sinis. Peristiwa yang dilihatnya tadi siang masih membekas di otaknya.

''Sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanmu pada Sora,'' ucap Ken tegas. Dia menatap Leon dalam-dalam.

''Apa pedulimu?'' tanya Leon sinis. Dia kembali menatap langit sore yang membentang sempurna di hadapannya. Ah, memikirkan langit membuat Leon teringat gadis Jepang itu lagi.

''Aku peduli.'' Ken menarik kerah baju Leon, sehingga mau tidak mau, Leon terpaksa menatap Ken. ''Oh tidak. Aku sangat peduli pada Sora, karena aku mencintainya.''

Hati Leon sangat sakit ketika mendengar perkataan Ken. Jadi sekarang semuanya jelas, tak ada ruang untuknya di hati Sora.

''Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Kalau kau mencintainya, nyatakan saja perasaanmu dan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih.'' Leon merasa emosinya sudah mulai memuncak.

''Masalahnya tidak semudah itu!'' teriak Ken. Kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis. ''Kau juga sebenarnya mencintai Sora, kan?''

Leon terdiam. Dia ingin membantah semua perkataan Ken, tapi sayangnya, semua perkataan itu benar. Dia sangat mencintai Sora, lebih dari apapun. Bahkan lebih dari cintanya pada adiknya yang telah meninggal.

''Jawab aku!''

''Ya!'' jawab Leon. Tidak kalah keras dengan teriakan Ken. ''Tapi sekarang aku sadar, perasaanku salah! Aku adalah iblis yang tidak punya kasih sayang dan cinta. Aku tidak pantas untuknya!''

''Kau salah.'' Tiba-tiba volume suara Ken melembut. ''Dia juga mencintaimu Leon. Apa kau sadar kau telah menyakitinya?''

''Aku sadar.''

''Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tetap menyakiti Sora?'' Ken makin menyudutkan Leon. Sedangkan Leon masih menunduk.

''Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuknya,'' kata Leon lemah. ''Aku adalah orang dingin yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri setelah adikku meninggal. Yang kuinginkan selama ini adalah, menghancurkan semua orang yang menjadi pasanganku. Agar mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau tubuh mereka hancur.''

Ken menepuk bahu Leon sambil tertawa. Perlahan-lahan, Leon mengangkat kepalanya.

''Nyatakanlah cintamu,'' kata Ken di sela-sela tawanya. ''Jagalah dia, demi cintamu dan juga aku.''

''Kenapa aku harus menjaganya demi orang sepertimu?'' Tampaknya Leon yang sinis sudah kembali.

''Karena aku mencintainya,'' ucap Ken singkat. ''Atau kau merelakan Sora untukku?''

''Jangan harap,'' kata Leon tegas. ''Aku harus segera pergi. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sora.''

''Semoga sukses.'' Hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Ken sebelum Leon pergi. Dia memandang langit yang sekarang sudah berwarna hitam.

''Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku.'' Ken menatap langit dengan sedih.

Ooo00ooO

''Sora!'' panggil Leon. Sora menghentikan latihannya. Dia menatap Leon dengan bingung.

''Ada ap- '' Belum selesai Sora berbicara, kedua tangan kekar milik Leon sudah memeluknya. Sora terdiam. Tampaknya dia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Leon.

''Maafkan aku,'' ucap Leon parau. ''Maafkan aku atas perasaanku padamu.''

Sora melepaskan diri dari pelukan Leon. Otaknya masih bekerja untuk mencerna perkataan Leon.

''Aku mencintaimu.''

''Apa?'' Sora menyipitkan matanya agar dia yakin yang mengatakannya adalah Leon, bukan orang lain.

''Tidak ada siaran ulang,'' ujar Leon sinis. ''Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa jawabanmu?''

Senyum lembut terpasang di wajah cantik Sora, membuatnya tampak lebih cantik. ''Harus sekarang?'' tanyanya.

''I... Itu tidak harus sekarang juga tidak apa-apa.'' Sora menahan tawanya ketika melihat Leon yang sedang gugup. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

''Ya.''

Leon hampir saja berteriak senang kalau dia tidak ingat siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan.

''Tapi kau tahu sifatku,'' lanjut Leon. ''Aku bukan orang yang dipandang ramah dan baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang, aku menyeramkan.''

''Tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Terlepas dari sosokmu yang terkenal suka menghancurkan pasangannya.''

Sekali lagi, Leon memeluk gadis Jepang itu dengan rasa sayang. Sora juga membalas pelukan Leon dengan lembut. Kedua mata Sora memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dia merasa seperti di dalam mimpi, dan ia tidak mau terbangun begitu saja. Aneh rasanya menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang Sora suka padahal kemarin dia sempat bimbang akan perasaan Leon padanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Leon. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk Sora.

"Untuk?"

"Cintamu padaku," lanjut Leon.

"Sama-sama," ucap Sora bahagia.

Ooo00ooO

Langit selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Terkadang cerah, terkadang kelabu. Langit yang luas menjadi saksi bisu seluruh kejadian yang dialami manusia. Entah itu menyenangkan atau menyakitkan.

Sora tersenyum pada langit. Dia tidak sabar, kejadian apa lagi yang akan menantinya. Di bawah langit tentunya.

* * *

Music Ending: Last Night, Good Night- Vocaloid Miku Hatsune.

Author mo ngebacot bentar...

-Fic Kaleido Star pertama saya :D. Uhuuuuyyy, akhirnya bisa bikin fic Kaleido Star juga. Huahahahahaha.... *ditendang sampe ke bulan* Maaf kalo endingnya gaje, authornya juga gaje sih... *ditimpuk mouse* Sebenernya saya tiba-tiba kehilangan mood saat mengetik ending fic ini. Jadi agak aneh juga bacanya, pertamanya sedih kok lama-lama alurnya jadi kedodoran dan kerasa kecepetan yak? *dihajar massa* Ah, memang author tidak berguna, saya ;D.

-Maaf kalo ada typo ato apalah. Saya ga sempet baca ulang, males. Hehehehe... Biasalah, namanya juga author tidak berguna :D.

-Saya duduk manis di sini menanti review. Oh ya, flame juga boleh kok... Monggo... XD

-Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini... Sekali lagi, tolong direview...

^_~

Aoi Misora


End file.
